Secrets
by Sweet Sunday
Summary: UA - "Esse é um segredo que nunca vou contar a ninguém" Mas as paredes têm ouvidos...


**Disclaimer**: Quase nada me pertence...que tristeza!

**Secrets**

Adolescentes por instinto sempre mantêm um segredo que prometem não contar a ninguém, mas em qualquer parte do planeta eles adoram uma fofoca e, quando isso envolvia a vida dos jovens da alta sociedade nova-iorquina de Manhattan, as coisas se tornavam ainda mais interessantes...

**It Came Back**

Perto do Metropolitam Museum of Art na Quinta Avenida próximo a escolas particulares exclusivas para meninas ou meninos, como as famosas Constance Billard e Riverside Prep freqüentada pelos herdeiros dos mais respeitados nomes da sociedade nova-iorquina é o local onde as maiorias desses afortunados jovens moram.

E logo pela manhã vemos algo de podre pelo caminho...E aí estão os flagras:

Ino Yamanaka discutindo com o pai aos berros dentro da limusine da família, Sasuke Uchiha apertando um na varanda de sua luxuosa cobertura, Sai Uchiha recebendo visitas femininas exclusivas, se é que me entendem, Hinata Hyuuga e Tenten Mitsashi chapadas em pleno dia. E, uma certa ruiva de incríveis olhos verdes saindo de um trem da New haven na Grand central Satation, ela é familiar? Claro que sim...Sakura Haruno está de volta a Manhattan, depois de um ano na Europa...

A está manhã ela estava de volta a Quinta Avenida e muitos puderem visualizar o seu sorriso. O sorriso delicioso dela que servia como um imã para os caras e uma facada para as garotas.

Seus cabelos estão mais curtos, mas os olhos verdes continuam a guardar segredos, ela está usando as mesmas roupas fabulosas e continua com o seu andar elegante e, ao mesmo tempo, despreocupado e espontâneo.

Alguns podem querê-la bem longe, mas é fato. Ela está aqui, e observa vocês do apartamento dos pais dela do outro lado da rua...

* * *

Ino Yamanaka passou os finos dedos pelos longos cabelos loiros e em seguida bebeu um pouco de água em um copo de cristal que fazia parte do jogo preferido de seu pai.

Encostou o cotovelo na mesa do café da manhã e começou a comer sem vontade um biscoito de água e sal. Já passará do meio dia e Ino só pôde comer naquele horário. O motivo? Resolveu se trancar no quarto enquanto seu pai tinha um café da manhã romântico com a namorada que pelo que tudo indicava, não demoraria á se tornar a nova Sra. Yamanaka.

Contraiu os lábios em uma careta, sentia-se enjoada só de cogitar a hipótese de um casamento entre seu pai e outra mulher.

Ino não fazia o tipo de filha que queria o pai só pra ela ou que ainda pensasse que o mesmo fosse para sempre de sua mãe. Longe disso, ela não fazia o tipo possessiva quanto se tratava de Inoshi Yamanaka e tão pouco sentisse carinho por sua mãe.

Na verdade, as últimas notícias da ex.Sra.Yamanaka vieram em cartões postais com mensagens impessoais.

"Filha, como você está? O Brasil é ótimo e você precisa conhecer o carnaval, Saudades, beijos!" Era mais ou menos isso o que dizia em todos eles, e aos poucos, nem isso Ino recebia mais.

O fato era: Ino apenas não gostava da namorada de seu pai e isso bastava para ela torcer o nariz com a presença da moça.

Aquele rostinho de vinte anos paparicando um Sr que já passara dos quarenta anos fazia seu estômago dar voltas e a única maneira que Ino conhecia para agüentar aquela relação patética era ficar bêbada, _muito _bêbada.

Mesmo que isso resultasse em enjôos ainda mais fortes...

Olhou para o copo que segurava deixando-o de lado e enchendo outro com uísque, pelas próximas horas esqueceria da morena de peitos enormes.

Por sorte seu pai e os pais de seus amigos não viam grandes problemas com o consumo alcoólico de seus filhos, mas claro, eles poderiam beber uísque, vodka, rum, conhaque e quaisquer outras bebidas desde que mantivessem as aparências. O mesmo valia para qualquer outro tipo de...vício? Como sexo ou drogas. Com notas altas e uma boa imagem, estava tudo certo para os pais dos queridinhos da Upper East Side.

Quando levou a bebida aos lábios rosados ouviu o bip de seu celular sidekick, era uma mensagem de Hinata Hyuuga, uma de suas melhores amigas e colega de classe na Constance Billard.

'Festa dos Uchihas hoje à noite, você ta lembrada né? Não sei que roupa usar, nada fica bem comigo hoje! Deve ser a TPM. Enfim, eu e a Tenten vamos as compras hoje à tarde, quer ir? Me liga. Beijos!'

Ino virou o copo bebendo a dose de uísque de uma só vez, aquilo não a deixaria bêbada como estava planejando, mas quem precisa ficar chapada quando se tem o cartão de créditos de seu pai para gastar em roupas?

Pegou seu celular azul bebê sidekick e passou a discar o número de Hinata. Enquanto esperava a mesma atender Ino lembrou-se do namorado ao ver o papel de parede de seu aparelho, era uma foto sua beijando o rosto de Sasuke Uchiha. Ela parecia feliz e ele parecia bêbado.

Sorriu, estaria linda para vê-lo.

- Vamos nos encontrar na C Ronson daqui à uma hora.

* * *

Ino Yamanaka chegou um pouco tarde no condomínio onde a família de seu namorado morava. Os Uchihas moravam na 82nd Street and Madison, próximo ao Central Park e localizado em uma das zonas mais chiques e luxuosas de Manhattan.

A bela loira estava acompanhada de seu pai, InoshiYamanaka e sua namorada, Kaoru Uekusa.

Kaoru Uekusa talvez fosse a mulher que Ino mais odiasse em sua vida, poderíamos também citar sua mãe, mas esta nem mais fazia diferença para a Yamanaka.

A Uekusa parecia uma dama de companhia, se vocês entendem o real significado de uma dama de companhia para Ino. Alta, morena, de longos cabelos negros ondulados, peitos enormes e as pernas esguias aparecendo no vestido azul marinho coberto de brilhantes.

Presentinho fora de época dado por seu pai em uma viagem de lua de mel antecipada para Paris.

Kaoru poderia estar coberta de jóias e com um vestido deslumbrante, mas enquanto passava o braço em volta do ombro do Sr.Yamanaka e repetia incansavelmente "Prazer, me chamo Kaoru Uekusa", Ino sabia que não bastava usar as roupas certas para se tornar a mulher certa.

Ela parecia um robô ao falar apenas o necessário, provavelmente para não fazer seu pai passar vergonha, Ino até se perguntava se ela havia completado o segundo grau.

Mas que ela fazia seu pai feliz a Yamanaka não tinha dúvidas, o gorducho havia emagrecido cinco quilos desde que sua mãe fora embora, sendo assim, deixando transparecer facilmente o impacto que a separação o causou, transformando a família Yamanaka no novo centro de fofocas entre os socialites nova-iorquinos.

Mas então Kaoru chegou e seu pai engordou, a levou para passear e retomou os negócios da família. O que é muito legal se você pensar bem, mas não fazia muita diferença para a adolescente. Kaoru era irritante, burra e parecia uma piranha aos olhos de Ino.

Hoje seria um bom dia para continuar a bebedeira, Ino pensou, mas receava que teria de agüentar aquela festa sóbria, afinal, era uma reunião das famílias mais importantes de Nova York, lá estava a família Hyuuga e suas filhas Hinata e Hanabi, o Sr e a Sra. Mitsashi e sua única herdeira Tenten, o famoso pintor Morita Takahashi, a esposa Suzuki e o filho Deidara, o ator Akasuna no Kail e seus filhos aspirantes a atores, Sasori e o mais velho Pain, os anfitriões Uchihas e faltava apenas a presença dos Harunos, cuja a filha estava estudando na Europa.

O motivo da festa era para comemorar o aniversário do filho mais velho da família, Itachi Uchiha que estava completando 24 anos. Era muito jovem para querer comemorar os anos de vida em um jantar formal. Ino não dava mais duas horas de pura chatice, logo, logo Itachi daria um jeito para curtir a noite nova-iorquina ao lado de seus amigos.

Olhou de longe no meio de todo aquele tédio para seu namorado Sasuke, mas este estava fazendo sala para o Sr. Hyuuga.

Suspirou, enrolando entre os dedos uma fina mecha de seus cabelos, mas parou o movimento ao sentir um toque gelado em suas costas exposta pelo vestido frente única comprado no C Ronson naquela tarde.

Virou-se se deparando com Tenten e Hinata, ambas segurando copos com Absolut.

Tenten era filha única da família Mitsashi e, como toda filha única recebia toda as regalias, e atenção, opa...receberia atenção se seus pais estivessem um "pouco" mais presentes na vida da jovem milionária.

Não que isso fosse ruim, pois Tenten jurava de pés juntos que não fazia questão de encontrá-los todas as manhãs, de almoçar com eles pelas tardes ou receber boa noite quando fosse dormir.

Mas uma pergunta que todos ainda se faziam era... "Ela não se sente só?" Mas como se sentir só quando se é amiga íntima de Ino Yamanaka, convidada exclusiva de todas as festas badaladas de Manhattan, conhecida pela escola inteira e, além de tudo, ser filha de milionários?

E com esses argumentos as pessoas esqueciam facilmente a vida solitária, ou não, que Tenten Mitsashi levava.

- Animada para o dia primeiro dia de aula? – Tenten perguntou casualmente enquanto passava uma pequena mecha caída de seu penteado para trás da orelha.

- Estou animada para conhecer as calouras – Ino sorriu. Talvez este fosse o único motivo pelo qual ela se animasse para o primeiro dia de aula. Adorava mostrar quem era que mandava e olhar de cima a baixo as meninas da Constance Billard, fosse para colocá-las em seu seletivo grupo de amigos ou apenas diverti-se um pouco com a cara delas.

Ino era considerada a verdadeira rainha da escola, mandava e desmandava, e por mais que pudesse ser grossa, nariz empinado, e idiota, que por sinal, era muitas vezes, estava claro que _todas_ queriam ser como ela e _todos_ queriam estar com ela.

- Mais um ano começando e eu já sinto o cheiro de confusões – Comentou Hinata

olhando para o chão e passando os dedos pelo copo. As mechas azuladas caiam sobre seu rosto, mas ainda era possível ver o seu sorriso sapeca.

Hinata talvez fosse a garota que todo o cara pediu a Deus para casar...isso talvez se ela não chapasse em todas as festas, trocasse você por enjoar de seu corpo tatuado, brincasse usando seu enigmático olhar e te enganasse com seu doce sorriso.

É, assim era Hinata Hyuuga. Portanto, não se enganem quando ela abaixar a cabeça, sussurrar para você com sua voz quase infantil, desviar o olhar, e ficar quente, quente, quente...e as bochechas corarem.

Filha mais velha de Hiashi Hyuuga e Umi Hyuuga e tem como rival...sua própria irmã?

Hanabi Hyuuga, a irmãzinha mais nova de 14 anos, seus pais viam nela a esperança para administrar os negócios da família no futuro, por acreditarem veemente que Hinata não daria conta do recado.

Mas, apesar disso, a filha mais velha dos Hyuugas jura gostar da irmã, ela é amável, é inteligente...e melhor em tudo o que faz?

Não espere que os outros acreditem tão facilmente no amor sincero que sente pela a sua irmãzinha, Hinata.

- Eu mal posso esperar – Falou Ino sorrindo para as amigas. Aí está o segundo motivo para a animação do primeiro dia de aula: O começo do ano letivo, aquilo era bobagem para muita gente, mas não para as garotas mais cool do colégio.

Tirando os cursos avançados em qualquer matéria que fosse, os exaustivos estudos para as provas, acordar cedo e engolir bronca de professor. O começo do ano escolar era marcado por muitas...festas! E claro, Ino, Tenten e Hinata estavam presentes em todas elas.

- Mal pode esperar pelo o quê? – Perguntou um garoto atrás da loira passando seu braço pelo pescoço da mesma que o afastara sem delongas.

Era Sai, o irmão gêmeo de Sasuke, rapaz bonito, todas admitiam.

De uma beleza mórbida, os curtos cabelos negros contratavam com sua pálida pele e o seu corpo magro lembrava os dos astros de rock dos anos 70, desnutridos e acabados pelas drogas e álcool, o que inevitavelmente lembrava o estilo de vida que o Uchiha levava.

Sai era o garoto mais galinha do grupo de amigos que envolvia Ino e Sasuke. Começará a vida sexual bastante cedo, no começo da sétima série quando embebedará Tenten, esta, apesar de ter vomitado até as tripas não acuou Sai, que foi para a cama do mesmo jeito com a morena e adorou. Era mesmo inabalável quando se tratava de garotas.

Egocêntrico, cínico e mentiroso...descrevendo-o assim parece ser alguém detestável, mas o Uchiha tinha suas qualidades que poucas, ou seria nenhuma? Pessoa Conhecia...

E isso, todas admitam também.

- Kiss on the Lips Party, é claro! – Respondeu Tenten animando-se só de saber que a hora estava chegando...mesmo levando em consideração que ainda faltavam alguns dias.

- Oh! Falcões peregrinos, você é tão bondosa Ino – Ironizou Sai dando um gole em sua bebida e passando em seguida o polegar pelos seus finos lábios.

- O que quer dizer com isso? – Perguntou a loira cruzando os braços e olhando séria para o irmão do namorado.

Ela se fingiu de desentendida, a Festa Kiss in the mouth era, na verdade, uma festa beneficente para levantar fundos para a Fundação Falcão Peregrino do Centarl Park, mas é claro que aquilo era só disfarce, Ino não dava a mínima para os pássaros, mas era presidente do comitê organizador e sempre que podia falava "pobres pássaros" e fazia com que alguns tolinhos acreditassem em sua dedicação com as aves do Centarl Park.

- Você se ofende tão rápido Yamanaka – Disse Sai, balançando a cabeça negativamente.

De longe Sasuke viu o semblante irritado de Ino e no mesmo instante conseguiu desviar-se do pai de Hinata.

- Está tudo bem? – Perguntou ele, ficando ao lado da namorada e a olhando como se perguntasse o que Sai fez.

Ino o olhou nos olhos fitando aquelas íris negras. Sasuke era, definitivamente um cara muito sensual. A cada olhar dele a Yamanaka realmente ficava balançada, e, especialmente naquele momento ele a olhava como aquele tipo de cara que vem defender a donzela das palavras cruéis de um idiota a socos e ofensas, e em seguida, a pega no colo e a leva para longe dali.

Era como se ele estivesse pronto pra tudo por ela. Ino via isso em seus olhos, ou pelo menos queria ver.

- Claro! É que Sai está exagerando na bebida, apenas isso – Ino mentiu, seu namorado não precisaria ficar sabendo daquela discussão inútil. – Conseguiu fugir do Sr.Hyuuga? – Perguntou em uma tentativa clara para uma mudança de assunto.

Sasuke sorriu discretamente enquanto passava as mãos pelos cabelos os bagunçando, Ino adorava quando ele fazia isso – Ele não é tão ruim quanto pensa.

- É pior – Hinata falou baixo, mas num tom alto o suficiente para quem estivesse por perto ouvir.

- Ah Hinata! Todos os pais têm os seus probleminhas – Tenten falou em um tom de brincadeira cutucando a Hyuuga com o cotovelo.

- Eu já volto. Vou pegar mais bebida, alguém quer? – Perguntou Hinata sem de fato esperar uma resposta, pois já seguia em direção ao bar.

- Eu vou com você – Disse Tenten apressando-se para alcançar a amiga.

- A minha bebida já acabou mesmo... – Sai deu de ombros e seguiu as duas deixando o casal a sós.

Ino ao ver que os três já se encontravam longe o suficiente sorriu para Sasuke envolvendo suas mãos com as dele.

Sasuke Uchiha era aquele tipo de cara que sabia de todas as qualidades que possuía, não fazia o papel de garoto convencido, mas sabia o que as mulheres achavam dele. Bonito, rico e inteligente.

Passar uma noite acompanhado não era problema para ele, porém...

Com a loira em questão que segurava suas mãos e dava um beijo em seu rosto as coisas não eram tão fáceis assim.

Não bastava ele ir até o quarto da namorada de madrugada e confessar que a queria, Ino sempre o fazia dormir sozinho.

O fato de não querer estragar tudo sendo apressado não era exatamente o que Sasuke pensava, conhecia a loira desde quando nasceu e nunca pensou que estava cedo demais para os dois.

Mas Ino pensava assim, e sempre que o Uchiha tentava uma investida mais séria a Yamanaka o parava empurrando-o levemente pelo tórax e, explicando pela _milésima_ vez que não estava pronta.

Foi de tanto repetir aquilo que o moreno chegou a pensar que era o certo, que ele estava sendo desajeitado e apressado demais com sua _primeira_ namorada.

Mas apesar disso Sasuke tinha certeza que, por ele, transaria com ela_agorinha_ mesmo.

- Essa festa está uma droga – Ino murmurou manhosa apoiando-se no corpo de Sasuke em seguida sentindo um abraço vindo por parte dele.

A Yamanaka sorriu fechando os olhos, abraçando-o de volta e acolhendo-se ainda mais no corpo do Uchiha.

Sasuke suspirou, a festa estava mesmo uma droga e, não conseguindo escapar de seus pensamentos maliciosos olhou para as escadas que levavam ao seu quarto.

Poderia pegar na mão de Ino, levá-la pra lá e fazer sexo à noite inteira.

_Mas é cedo demais._

O Uchiha sorriu tentando se conformar ao lembrar das palavras da namorada. Era quase como se ela tivesse adivinhado seus pensamentos, invadido sua cabeça e o repreendendo por pensar nela nua.

Por outro lado, Ino também não estava com os pensamentos mais puros.

Era realmente cedo demais? A Yamanaka se perguntou, em seguida avaliando o caso.

Sasuke era seu namorado, ela o amava, ele um dia disse amá-la também...e, nos últimos, tempos ele se encontrava irresistivelmente lindo.

Ino o comia com os olhos, ele era maravilhoso, eles tinham conversas legais, seu beijo era de tirar o fôlego, seu abraço era quente a acolhedor...e, o último detalhe, mas não menos importante: Sasuke era muito, muito gosto mesmo.

Ela o olhou como aquele tipo de garota que está doida para pular em seu colo e o guiar para o andar de cima, mas precisamente para o quarto do Uchiha.

Mordeu o lábio inferior.

- Acho que também vou encher... – Mas ela não conseguiu terminar a frase, de repente a Yamanaka se soltou de Sasuke.

Seu namorado se assustou, iria perguntar o que aconteceu, mas ao seguir o olhar de Ino viu a resposta a poucos metros de si.

- Sakura Haruno! Que surpresa – E a voz da Sra.Uchiha se fez presente e a festa toda se virou para ver a ruiva chegando acompanhada de seus pais.

Kaya Haruno e Touma Haruno.

Ino engoliu em seco, sentiu seu corpo tremer e fechou seu punho até doer. Ela olhou para Sasuke que parecia tão, ou mais surpreso que ela.

Ela ia pegar na mão de seu namorado, mas não conseguiu, pois ele se dirigia a passos largos em direção a ruiva.

Seu pai beijava o rosto de Sakura enquanto ela cumprimentava a todos animadamente com aquele sorriso que não perdeu o charme com o tempo.

- Vai passar um tempo conosco? – Perguntou a mãe de Sasuke enquanto entregava o casaco de Sakura a empregada.

Ino viu a ruiva balançar a cabeça negativamente, estava muito óbvio, mas...Ino ainda queria acreditar que ela iria passar apenas um mês para matar a saudade.

Quando Sakura foi embora para a Europa a loira realmente sentiu sua falta, ela mandava cartas para a amiga e contava os dias para a sua volta, mesmo sem ter a mínima idéia de quanto tempo isso demoraria.

Mas logo tudo ficou bastante claro para ela, como num passe de mágica Ino era a mais bonita, a mais legal, a mais inteligente. Ela se tornou à garota que atraía os olhares de todos. Sem Sakura por perto o brilho de Ino não se ofuscava.

Então a saudade foi passando, Ino perdeu-se nas contas e não comprava mais papéis de cartas. Sentiu-se culpada, como se estivesse traindo a aquela que sempre esteve ao seu lado, mas isso desapareceu quando, depois de meses, nenhuma de suas cartas fora respondida.

- Sakura vai voltar a Constance amanhã – Disse o Sr. Haruno beijando educadamente a mão da Sra. Uchiha.

Ino ouviu claramente as palavras do pai de Sakura. Ela estava de volta e a Yamanaka sentiu que tudo voltaria a ser como antes.

Sakura e Ino, Ino e Sakura.

Ino como a melhor amiga da garota super cool de Manhattan. A Yamanaka seria a menos magra, a menos bonita e a menos legal.

A loira mordeu os lábios como fazia quando estava nervosa, não queria aquilo de volta.

Tentou dar um passo, mas suas pernas não a obedeciam, então ficou lá por mais um tempo observando sua melhor amiga, ou seria, ex-melhor amiga?

Sua atenção por um momento foi voltada para a Sra.Haruno, esta conversava animadamente com a mãe de Sasuke, ajeitava o cabelo casualmente e comentava sobre a temporada de Sakura na Europa, como se não tivesse sido grande coisa.

Agora Ino sabia de onde Sakura puxara o seu jeito "cool"

Toda a família Haruno eram exatamente assim. Magros, bonitos, educados e _nunca_perdiam a elegância, nem que fosse para ir ao banheiro.

E especialmente Sakura, ela era dotada da classe que você não conseguiria ter, mesmo comprando a roupa certa e sendo _a garota certa_.

* * *

A Haruno estava se vendo ser devorada por tantas pessoas vindo ao mesmo tempo cumprimentá-la, e no meio de tantos braços, mãos, pés e cabeças a ruiva tentava a todo custo enxergar a pessoa de quem mais sentira falta.

Ino Yamanaka.

Olhando por cima dos ombros de Itachi Sakura conseguiu enxergar Sasuke, quando seus olhares se encontraram o Uchiha mordeu o polegar, fazia isso quando estava nervoso. Mas depois sorriu para ela, e Sakura se deparou mais uma vez com _aquele_ sorriso, _aqueles_ olhos e _aquele _rosto.

Ela acenou para ele vir e se Sasuke fosse cristão, pediria a bênção de Deus para não tropeçar no meio do caminho.

- Sasuke, que saudades! Como estão as coisas? – Sakura perguntou enquanto pegava gentilmente em suas mãos. Seu coração estava acelerado, Sasuke continuava maravilhoso, exatamente como se lembrava.

Ela pegou em seus ombros e o olhou por um breve momento, nesse tempo que durou cerca de poucos segundos o Uchiha sentiu sua respiração falhar, ou aumentar. Ele não saberia explicar. Repetiu diversas vezes para si mesmo "calma", mas não conseguia se acalmar, não com ela de volta depois de tanto tempo.

- É ótimo estar de volta – Disse Sakura abraçando-o e sentindo nele o cheiro dos velhos tempos...cheirava a mel e baunilha.

Sasuke, por sua vez, queria ficar mais tempo abraçando-a e dizer o quanto sentiu sua falta, mas não podia e, por sinal, não fazia a menor idéia das asneiras que estava pensando.

- Como foi na Europa? – Perguntou o Uchiha separando-se do abraço e mordendo mais uma vez seu polegar – Todos sentiram sua falta.

- Como foi lá? – Sakura riu – Um inferno! Internatos são um saco – E riu um pouco mais alto enquanto encostava-se ao braço do moreno.

Ele sentiu o cabelo dela em sua nuca, ele não saberia explicar o quanto, mas sentiu muito a sua falta...

* * *

Sai, Hinata e Tenten estavam no bar quando Sakura Haruno surpreendeu a todos com a sua volta inesperada.

Os três, assim como Ino e Sasuke não conseguiram disfarçar o susto. "Ela não estava na Europa?" Pensaram enquanto não sabiam o que fazer primeiro, falar com Ino ou ir dar as boas vindas a Sakura como a festa inteira estava fazendo.

Resolveram ficar com a segunda opção.

- Você deve estar adorando a volta de Sakura – Falou Tenten, mas quando viu a expressão de Ino, mudou de tom.

Hinata riu baixinho – Sakura serve como caloura? – Fitou o rosto de Ino, mas esta nem olhara para a sua cara.

Na verdade, ela parecia nem ter os percebido ali.

- Olhem só pra ela... – Comentou Sai e, em seguida todos a olharam conversando animadamente com Sasuke.

Tenten viu a garota que a fez mudar de grife, Sai viu a garota com quem queria dormir desde que descobriu o quanto isso era bom e Hinata viu a garota...que trazia cheiro de confusão.

E Ino? Ino via a sua melhor amiga desde que se conhecia por gente. Aquela que sempre amou, aquela que sempre odiou. A garota com quem dividia segredos, a garota com quem chapava aos sábados, a garota que ela queria que todos, incluindo ela, esquecessem.

- Aposto que aprontou na Europa. – Disse Sai após ter feito uma demorada avaliação da ruiva, ela continuava uma gata e ele continuava a sentir vontade de transar com ela.

- Será que ela está chapando pra valer? Aquilo não são olheiras? – Comentou Tenten para Hinata, esta apenas concordou.

- Aposto que os pais foram obrigados a trazê-la de volta – Acrescentou a Hyuuga.

- Você sabe de alguma coisa, Ino? – Perguntou Sai e, na mesma hora Tenten e Hinata a olharam curiosos.

Sakura Haruno saiu de Nova York para estudar na Europa, e isso incluía o restante do ensino médio, não apenas o segundo ano.

E aquilo, querendo ou não, atiçava a curiosidade alheia.

Como se tivesse saído de um transe Ino os olhou confusa.

A verdade é que ela não havia falado com Sakura desde o dia em que ela foi embora, assim como todos ali.

Poderia dizer a verdade, mas aquilo soaria ridículo. Ino e Sakura sempre foram melhores amigas e a Yamanaka sempre teve a fama de antenada e, como ser antenada se não sabia nem que Sakura estava voltando?

Mentiria descaradamente.

- Sakura me fez prometer que não contaria nada a ninguém, ela adora surpresas né? – Ino respondeu os olhando com um sorriso amarelo.

Os amigos assentiram entendendo a tudo.

- Fica esperta Ino – Alertou Sai enquanto apontava para Sakura e Sasuke que agora conversavam um pouco longe das outras pessoas da festa. – Ela deve está com saudades de Nova York...

* * *

- Você lembra de quando fomos à fazenda do pai da Ino? – Perguntou Sakura rindo com delicadeza sem desviar dos olhos de Sasuke – Acho que foram as melhores férias da minha vida! – A garota jogou a cabeça para trás fechando os olhos como se recordasse dos momentos que passará lá.

Sasuke a olhou sério "Acho que foram as melhores férias da minha vida" Ele queria a partir daquele ponto dizer qual foi a dele, e prestar atenção na reação de Sakura.

Ver o que ela acharia disso...dele gostar tanto do momento que passará com ela nas férias de seus 15 anos.

Ele a imaginou sorrindo e dizendo que achava o mesmo, que o abraçasse como Ino o abraçava, e, que em seguida, dissesse que o ama.

Mas Sasuke voltou à realidade...onde Sakura era a melhor amiga de Ino e ele seu namorado.

- Foram divertidas – Acrescentou o moreno.

- Sasuke – Sakura agora havia parado de sorrir – Como estão as coisas por aqui, de verdade?

Ele a olhou confuso – Como assim?

- A Ino...sabe de algo? – Perguntou a Haruno ao Uchiha em voz baixa.

- Não...ela não sabe de nada. – Sasuke respondeu sentindo um nojo de si mesmo, o que não acontecia fazia muito tempo.

- E vocês, continuam firmes juntos?

Sasuke apenas sacudiu a cabeça em afirmação, bebendo o restante do uísque de seu copo e desviando o olhar do de Sakura pela primeira vez naquela noite.

- Ah cara! – A Haruno pulou o assustando um pouco, ela estava séria fazia pouco tempo – Eu senti tanto a sua falta! A da Ino, das meninas...que bom que tudo continua na mesma – E sorriu, um enorme sorriso. – Sabe, quando esse ano acabar e formos para a faculdade e finalmente nos formamos, vamos todos comprar casas perto uma da outra e eu serei a madrinha de seus filhos com a Ino.

Sasuke franziu o cenho, mas Sakura não percebeu.

- E como ela está? Deve estar chateada comigo, né?

- A Ino? Por que ela estaria chateada com você? – Perguntou Sasuke desinteressado, tentando disfarçar o fato de não querer conversar sobre a namorada.

- Ah! Você sabe, eu fiquei ausente na vida dela quando ela mais precisou, está tão puta que nem me cumprimentou – Balançou a cabeça bagunçando os cabelos – Mas eu não a culpo.

- Não é nada disso.

- Então por que ela não veio ainda falar comigo? – Sakura tinha um olhar desconfiado para Sasuke.

- Ela deve estar surpresa – Disse ele, mesmo não tendo muita certeza disso...mas de qualquer forma, Ino odiava surpresas que a deixassem sem ação, vai ver era aquilo mesmo.

- Mas todos estão! – Sakura falou tentando arrancar alguma informação do Uchiha.

- Mas ela é a Ino – Insistiu Sasuke.

Sakura deu de ombros dando-se por vencida.

- Bem, de qualquer forma é ótimo estar aqui com vocês de novo. Mal posso esperar pra voltar a Constance e matar aula com a Ino, ver filmes com todo mundo reunido, sem contar nas festas que sempre abrem o ano. Vamos fazer tudo o que costumávamos fazer, será divertido, como nos velhos tempos.

- O que será divertido como nos velhos tempos? – Perguntou uma voz ríspida atrás de Sasuke.

Sakura e Sasuke desviaram o olhar assustados e viram Sai e junto dele Hinata, Tenten e...Ino.

Sai sorriu para Sakura – Bem vinda de volta – Inclinou-se para beijar seu rosto – Feiosa – Acrescentou sorrindo de lado.

- Obrigada Sai... – Sakura sorriu, em outras horas devolveria o apelido na mesma moeda, mas não hoje. Hoje não... – Você não mudou nada.

- É, ele continua o mesmo – Tenten disse e foi cumprimentar a recém chegada e em seguida Hinata fez o mesmo.

- Vocês estão ótimas – Sakura falou e as meninas agradeceram devolvendo o elogio. – Estava com saudades daqui.

A Haruno respirou fundo e ao avistar Ino entretida com os seus sapatos vermelhos bico fino se aproximou da loira. A Yamanaka sentiu sua presença e sabia que não poderia ficar para sempre mexendo com seus calçados.

- Oi Ino! – Disse a ruiva, não a chamando de porca como costumava fazer no ano passado. Abraçou-a com carinho e sentiu o mesmo cheiro que sentira em Sasuke em Ino. Sorriu, sentindo seus olhos lacrimejarem ao abraçar a amiga de infância. Sakura sentiu-se verdadeiramente em casa.

- Desculpa por qualquer coisa ok? Eu estava morrendo de saudades suas, como você está? E o seu pai? Vejo que ele está melhor...eu tenho muita coisa pra te contar, você não vai acreditar em como o internato era.

Sai, Hinata e Tenten se entreolharam e em seguida encararam Ino. A verdade da rainha fora descoberta. Estava na cara para os amigos que à volta de Sakura fora uma surpresa para a Yamanaka também.

_Acabada. _

Ino engoliu a saliva inúmeras vezes, Sakura percebeu a burrada que fez, Sasuke estava pra variar, sem entender nada, Sai ria internamente, Tenten agora sabia porque Ino fizera aquela expressão ao reencontrar Sakura e Hinata...Hinata olhava de uma para outra.

Agora que aqueles olhos verdes poderiam sempre visualizar Nova Iorque como agiriam os olhos azuis da nova rainha?

_Continua._

Nem um pouco inspirado em Gossip Girl :P

Aí está o primeiro capítulo e eu tentei falar um pouco sobre todo mundo, mas acredito que nem falei a metade :X ainda aparecerão novos personagens como: Gaara, Temari, Shikamaru e Naruto, também estou pensando no Kiba, mas não tenho certeza.

Quanto aos casais? Esqueçam GaaraIno ou TemariShikamaru...eu sou simplesmente apaixonada por ShikamaruIno e não abro mão deles

Espero que tenham gostado do primeiro capítulo e pra dar o pique eu espero as reviews.

Beijos e espero não demorar pra postar o capítulo dois.


End file.
